Talk:Book 7: Flashback/@comment-97.64.60.209-20181030154421
The other night I was thinking... what if Keefe has a twin?? Lady Gisela could have kept the boy (Keefe) and used the girl for her own selfish "purposes". In the elvin world twins were shamed apon as we know, so maybe to keep her dignity, she hid the girl and kept Keefe... In Lodestar, Dex thought that Keefe might be her nemesis, what if it is really his twin, the girl, is her nemesis?!?! Dex and Sophie thought that Keefe could be Lady Gisela's/The Neverseen's own version of Project Moonlark, what if Lady Gisela offered her own daughter to be the project.... I know, crazy ''idea, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense! Lady Gisela joined the Neverseen soon after she was pregnant with Keefe, what if she would out she was going to have twins, was angered that the elvin world held such predjeduces and wanted a change, with her anger! That could be one of reasons she joins the Neverseen!!!!!! I mean, Keefe could have been born first, she could have thought that the second born the girl was the one who ruined everything! AH!! Sorry XD Just doing what Fangirls do... Then I formed a plot/scene in my mind: Fitz, Sophie, Dex, Biana, Keefe, Mr. Forkle, some of the collective, inside one of the Neverseen's hideout and it is collapsing. I know I added Alvar, and *SPOILER* he does not remember anything and is supposedly living with the Vackers (Flashback first 30 pages) But, it made sense in my head so.... Like I said, just fangirling! My crazy fangirl idea that I wrote out: '''It was then that Sophie realized that Fitz was no longer with them. A wall crumbled next to her and she quickly dodged away. “I need to find Fitz!” she shouted to the others, and without thought ran down the hallway they had just come from. She took a right and found Fitz, crumbled to the floor, resting his body on the shaking walls. Grabbing his arms she shook him gently staring into his dazed teal eyes. “Fitz! Fitz please, let's go!”' “I- I- Alvar and a girl.” He said, struggling with his words, but when he saw Sophie he snapped out of the daze and scrambled to his feet. “I was mad at Alvar and I was going to- to- hurt him and then a girl. She stepped out of the shadows and told me- I- I-” “Can I see the memory?” Fitz nodded as she stretched out her shaking fingers and pressed them to his temples. She saw Fitz, his body shaking with rage as he pointed his melder at the unconscious Alvar. His emotions swirled and he was about to pull the trigger when a figure rushed out of the shadows. She had blonde hair that fell to her waist and wintery blue eyes filled with panic and fear. She did not rush to Fitz or in front of Alvar but stood shaking. ' '''The voice was shaky and slow, “Please, don’t hurt him. I know you are mad. I know what he has done. But he regrets it. Every night after he hurts one of you he comes back and he cries to-” her voice was cut off by a strong hand that slipped out of the shadows and covered her nose with a white cloth. She hacked and coughed and then the blue eyes rolled up and her face turned white, and she fell backwards. The sweet smell of the sedatives wisped Fitz’s nose and he shuddered. She could hear his thoughts, Alvar cried after he hurts us? Who was that?'' Then the emotions overwhelmed him and he leaned on the wall for support. ''' '''Sophie pulled herself away from Fitz’s mind and stared at him, he was sweating. “That is, I don’t know. Let's get back to the others and out of here.” '-' “Keefe, something is wrong.” “Woah, Foster, when did you become an Empath?” he teased, but Sophie could tell there really was something bothering him. ' '“Keefe. I am serious. You slumped back in a daze after I put that memory in my log. The one with Fitz, the girl and Alvar... ” He shuffled his feet looking nervous. “I unlocked another memory.” “What did that have to do with-” “The girl.” “What about her? Can I see it?” Keefe nodded and she placed her finger on his temples. First she saw all black and then she heard Lady Gisela called his name. A eight year old Keefe opened his eyes, and peered into the stern face of his mother. “Get up.” She demanded. She grabbed Keefe’s wrist and dragged him out of bed. Pulling out her starstone pin they light leaped to Nightfall and as little Keefe shook with cold and fear his mother grabbed his wrist and carved a deep gash his hand. He screamed out in pain and she smacked his cheek, seething, “Shut up. You are strong and you will not cry.” Keefe held back his tears as the severe pain rippled through his cold body. Lady Gisela grabbed his hand and roughly scraped his blood across the door. It swung open and she pushed him inside of the building. Grabbing his nonbleeding hand, she dragged him down the corridors, until she came to a door, and using his hand, she smeared his blood and the door creaked open. A tall man stood in the doorway. ' '“Ah You have come.” “You have the girl?” Lady Gisela demanded. The man motioned to where a small girl, around Keefe’s age sat bound and gagged to a chair. Her face was pale and a sweet cloth was strapped over her nose. Even from where he stood Keefe could tell it was sedative. His mother grabbed his thin body and dropped him in a chair next to her. Then she grabbed a cloth and pressed it against his nose. Everything blurred with the sweet smell, but he caught a glimpse of the conversation. “I am shocked every time I see them together and realize just how identical they really are.” “Shut up. Any progress on the girl?” “Your daughte-” “I said don’t you mention that!” “Yes, she has proven to be a very profitable test subject.” “Good then Lodestar will succeed. I must tell-” Then blackness took over. When Keefe opened his eyes again, he was in the chair and the girl was next to him. Her eyes were wide open and they were a wintery blue filled with panic and fear. The gag covered her mouth and a scar stretched across her forehead. His mother grabbed his arm and pulled him off the chair and out of the room. “Now we will just stop at the Washers and you can go back to bed.” They leapt home and Keefe crawled into bed, closing his eyes and trying to stay warm. ''' '''Sophie took a step back from Keefe, looking him in the eyes, “Woah. Keefe, every time I see what your Mom, what she-" "It is fine, you don't have to feel sorry..." he mumbled. So that girl... you think…” “I think I had a twin sister.” Then of course, they decided to try to find the girl (side note: is an empath), and they do actually catch up with her, but she is terrified. You see she is the real puppet. She is sorta controlled by the Neverseen/Lady Gisela. So her real, elf side, wants to fight with the black swan, help against the Neverseen but she feels some strange tie to the Neverseen that she can't explain. Sophie and Fitz, and Keefe, and Mr. Forkle keep their idea of her being the nemisis to themselves becuase they want proof. The girl and Sophie and Biana become good friends, and the girl actually wonders if her and Keefe could be related somehow, she tells this to Sophie but Sophie pushes it off. In the end, they finally are able to break the hold the Neverseen have on the girl. Sophie, her friends, and the collective are all sitting when the decide to tell the girl tht she is in fact Keefe's twin and was tweaked to be a secret weapon of the Neverseen. When they do, she thinks that she is the last person that anyone probably wants tp be around. She backs away, ready to leave, and frightened, when Keefe, gets up and starts walking towards her. Like Keefe can feel Sophie's emotions, the twins can feel eachothers, so as Keefe walks towards her she could be like, "No, Keefe, I know you don't want me, I know you hate me, I can feel it... I will just leave and-" Than Keefe will hug her and show he really does care and yay!!! End of idea XD Sorry for that ridiculously long comment yall XD